


Małe mieści w sobie naprawdę wiele (siły, szaleństwa, geniuszu)

by Satanachia



Series: 30 minut do piekła [11]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Rhodey rządzi, kochajmy Rhodeya, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6988255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Najlepsze rzeczy zawsze przychodzą w małych opakowaniach. || Prompt w środku</p>
            </blockquote>





	Małe mieści w sobie naprawdę wiele (siły, szaleństwa, geniuszu)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> "Nie bardzo przejmujemy się, że to nie jest legalne... Jeśli coś nam pasuje to sami to sobie legalizujemy. Inni muszą przymknąć oko."
> 
> 27.05.2016 19:30
> 
>  
> 
> Audi Spyder to naprawdę mordercze małe autko.

— Tony… — Rhodey patrzył w przerażeniu na samochód, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że pod tą ciemnoniebieską karoserią kompaktowego autka skrywa się _pieprzony potwór_ — Tony, kurwa, to jest tak bardzo nielegalne, że sam się teraz powinienem zapuszkować.

— Oh… czyli, że nie lubisz Perełki — mechanik przestąpił z nogi na nogę, bawiąc się nerwowo trzymanymi kluczykami. Wyglądał na autentycznie zasmuconego i Jim po prostu nie mógł na to patrzeć.

— Tones, nie lubię jej — Jim w dwóch długich krokach podszedł do drugiego mężczyzny i chwycił jego twarz w dłonie, zmuszając go do spojrzenia mu w oczy. — Nie lubię jej — powtórzył z mocą i prześledził palcami rosnący na policzkach Tony'ego rumieniec — ja ją kurwa _kocham_ , dlatego silnik opatentujemy i zalegalizujemy a kluczyki do tego maleństwa będą musieli wyrywać z moich martwych, zimnych dłoni, bo nie ma nawet mowy, że z niej zrezygnuję.

 _Nie ma mowy, że zrezygnuję z ciebie_ zawisło między nimi niewypowiedziane.

— Mówisz najsłodsze rzeczy, dziubasku.


End file.
